When Wedding Bells Toll
by lost-yet-found
Summary: All right, clearly this is about James and Lily's wedding. Not very original, buuut...I would like you to read it anyway!


**Disclaimer:** All characters you know here belong to J.K. Rowling; the world is thankful I do not own them.

First fic, so, if it isn't that good, beginner-ness is to blame. This is a one-shot, even if it's a bit long.

Oh well, then, onward!

--

When Wedding Bells Toll 

By: -lost-yet-found-

"SHIT!" was the ingenious cry of one James Potter as he rushed from his house and out into the street at breakneck speed, avoiding blurred obstacles and ignoring the startled yells as he pushed himself through bystanders. It was Saturday, October 30th, and the most important day of his life. How in the _hell_ are you late to your own wedding?

Steering right into an alley he knew to be a shortcut, James went over the possibilities. What could have caused this? Well, he did wrestle Sirius into taking a bath, soaking and tiring him afterwards, and he WAS a nervous wreck, tiring him out even more. 'Must have fallen asleep when I was looking over old photos. James concluded with a grim smile.

The photos. They had been of his old school days at Hogwarts, with the Marauders. A soft sigh, omitted in the noise of the wind around him, escaped the nineteen-year-old James's mouth as he thought of his time at Hogwarts. The fun, innocence, and ignorance of the world around them, at least until the last three years. The years Voldemort had begun to really show himself, for he had gained enough power and a killing streak is what he had gone on. James had never really thought himself to be in anything such as what was going on at the current moment whilst he was in Hogwarts, maybe that was why he became an Auror.

A strange, beep-like noise, loudly emitting from James's right robe pocket, broke through his thoughts and James quickly began scrabbling around for it. As soon as he found whatever he was looking for, James yanked out the Two-Way Mirror, and watched as the smoke within circled to form his best friend, and best man.

Sirius Black, eyes disapproving, glowered at James with such force that the groom found himself wondering if there was a hole through his forehead or not.

"James, mate, where are you? The ceremony is going to start in forty-bleedin'-minutes!" James laughed sheepishly, and answered, "Err…I, uh, fell asleep?" Sirius snorted, "Fell asleep, huh? Dunno if that one'll just breeze by Lils, but, ya never know…" Sirius shrugged but James, too hysteric to really care, asked breathlessly, "Hey, wh-where's the chapel again?"

Sirius grinned wryly, "Forgotten already, have you? Well, so have I. Hey, Moony, where are we again?" Sirius turned his head to where James supposed Remus Lupin was. "In a chapel if your small mind has forgotten that already." Came Remus's sarcasm laced reply. James saw Sirius shake his head, face exasperated, and say, "I know _that_, Moony, but James needs to know so he can get here in time." "Oh, is that who you're talking to?" Remus appeared at Sirius's side, looking into the mirror as he did so. "Late to your own wedding, James. Tsk. Should have expected this from you. We're at Godric's Hollow, the chapel at the end of the street." James groaned. This was going to be a long run.

"Hey, guys, they've set up the refreshment tables. And the cake it seems! I'm gonna go try and sneak a bit of icing! Wanna come?" Peter Pettigrew called from somewhere behind the two men in the mirror. "Cake? Yes, my beloved awaits!" Sirius swerved his head towards Peter's voice and Remus shook his head, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "of course." Sirius grinned and he then turned back to James. "You'd better hurry, Jamsie, or you're gonna miss your own wedding." And then Sirius was gone.

"DARN IT!" James screamed out, scaring a flock of birds from their nesting place upon an old, crooked barbwire fence. The groom looked side to side, searching desperately for a sign to tell him where he was. To James's luck, he did spot a green sign but it was so worn and faded that the words could not be read.

James cursed the world for all it was worth, and hurried onward, passing a group of gaggling old women, a wizard who began scolding James for being a "threat to humanity", and a pearly white picket fence with a sign above that read, "Godric's Hollow."

--

Lily Audrey Evans-Potter sighed for the fifteenth time and squirmed for the hundredth. The lace on her wedding gown was itchy, the sash wrapped around her slim stomach, the result of months of healthy eating and exercise, was too tight and she could barely breathe, and her mother would not stop smoothing down her dress, she knew Lily was just going to wrinkle it again.

The bride never thought she would feel so nervous in her life. Never again would she do this, for the life of her. Damn that James Potter, she was going to kill him for this. And yet, she was marrying him. No one, no one that knew of Lily Evans and James Potter in their time at Hogwarts would truly believe that the two would be getting married. But, she supposed she understood. They hadn't exactly been on speaking terms, at least not on her part. Even if they had started going out in seventh year, it had been quite the stormy relationship, but that may only have been because James was still using any chance he could to prank Severus Snape.

Lily squirmed in her place in front of the mirror and this time her mother, Marigold Evans, turned around with a huff. "Lily Audrey, if you don't stop that moving this instant, I'm going to take you out there in front of all your guests and your husband and spank you so hard you'll turn blue!" This was not a hollow threat, her mother was sure to do just as she said. Lily cringed at the idea.

Marigold sighed and returned to her daughter's side, smoothing down the dress yet again, "I'm sorry, you're a nervous wreck as is, I shouldn't be making it worse for you. It's just that, my little girl, the one I used to have to drag, kicking and screaming and still holding onto some book, out of her room to eat, is getting married. It's amazing, really. And Petunia's next as I've heard correctly. She says she's waiting until next year and wants a private, normal ceremony." Marigold chuckled as she stitched a small tear that had gone unseen. Lily smiled dourly, "Sounds like Petunia."

Petunia Evans, soon-to-be Dursley, had refused to come to her older sister's wedding, wishing to not be amongst, "People of your sort," as she had put it. Lily wouldn't have minded any other way. Petunia and she did not share the happiest relationship.

"Marigold, honey, there's been a, erm, little accident at the punch table, your services may be needed." Richard Evans said with a gentle smile as he stood in the doorway, wearing his best suit. His soft, claret-colored hair was damp with liquid and he was beaming proudly at her.

"My, my, well now, who may this beautiful young girl be?" Lily giggled and grinned up at her father, "Hey, Daddy. You really shouldn't be in here you know." Richard rolled his eyes, still grinning, and turned to his wife. Marigold just nodded, her shoulder-length black hair bobbing with, and sighed. "Coming, dear, coming." Lily's mother then turned back to her daughter, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, since I am so needed. You'll be fine by yourself?" Lily nodded, smiling, "Yes, Mum, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to get cold feet or anything, I'm determined to do this. I swear. So go on, save the day with your cleaning skills of righteousness." Marigold Evans smiled knowingly before turning and following her husband out the door. Lily watched the door shut softly before she moaned loudly and flopped onto the floor. Determined, eh? Yeah, determined to scream and then run to the bathroom and puke, then puke on James when she got out there. Oh yeah, she'd be fine.

Sighing quietly, Lily slowly turned her head over to the hat stand beside one of the other mirrors and stared at it impassively. The hat stand was currently being used to hold her veil, since she refused to wear it until right before she left the room. She realized, as she was looking at it, the hat stand seemed to be taller than usual, and when'd it grow black hair…

Lily froze, shooting up from her laying position upon the floor, and stared at the stand with wide eyes. Yanking her wand out from the pocket within her jeans, they had been lying there, discarded on the floor, ever since she changed into her wedding dress, and cried, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

The hat stand went rigid and then all at once, veil and all, toppled to the floor in a heap of human. Sirius lay upon the ground, not at all truly bothered by the spell that had been cast upon him, the veil covering the obvious pout upon his face. "_SIRIUS!_" Lily screeched, quickly letting off the spell, and Sirius winced, sitting up and whimpering. Lily blinked, surprised, and Sirius almost hit himself. Shaking his braided long black hair, Sirius said, "Well, hello there Lily! Fancy seeing you here! Was on my way to the refreshments table and what do you know, here I am. And have I mentioned how lovely you look? Quite fetching, kind, young, forgiving, _gentle_."

Lily almost seemed to deflate, rubbing her hand upon her weary face, she murmured, "What do you _want_, Sirius? And why are you _still_ wearing my veil?" Sirius Black seemed relieved that she was not going to pummel, or hex, him into oblivion, and answered, "Why, my dear lady, why would I want anything of you? I just came to pay a visit, is my company not enough for you? Oh, and this veil, why, I have just realized how it fits me so, we are like one, me and this veil. Together I believe we could conquer. Could I have it after the wedding? Your entwining with my best mate is interesting and all, but me and the veil, well, we are more important, you see."

How did James go about his time _understanding_ Sirius, everything that came out of his mouth was nothing but words not fitted together. But Lily did know that when he began speaking properly, this meant he was either hiding something or was about to prank her. She didn't like either option at this moment.

"Oh, yeah, and Remus thought I'd tell you, James is late." Lily's mind seemed to stop working at that point. Wait, what had Sirius just said? Something about James. Something about late.

…

"HE'S WHAT?" Sirius almost shot through the chapel roof, and as an added thought, hoped the spires were strong enough to hold him, and watched as Lily's face went from disbelief, to hysterical, to burning anger. Well, there go children Sirius, done it again, haven't you? No more Black heirs to inherit your fortune. Pity, really.

"Err, uh, w-well, he's on his way, I swear it, he-uh-is-he-uh-fell asleep?" Sirius tried to explain, albeit weakly, and watched as Lily deflated into a mess of worry.

"How could he? I told him to come right after he cleaned up. If I didn't love him so much, I'd rip his head off and feed it to one of Hagrid's creatures." Lily's voice was muffled in her hands and she seemed close to tears. Sirius was, at the moment, generally glad to still be a bachelor.

"Oh, come on Lily, he's on his way." Sirius tried to comfort but to no avail, she was glaring at him too harshly. "All right then, I'll be off, those refreshments sure do sound good. Oh, and, uh, Lils? Can I take the veil out for some cake, she's looking a bit peckish." "GO SIRIUS, AND LEAVE THE FREAKIN' VEIL!" "Off I go, then!" Sirius cried as he dropped the veil onto the corner of the mirror and skipped out of the door.

--

James found himself lost, muddy, tired, and pretty sure he was dead. He'd been running for ten minutes already and had only thirty left until the ceremony. Lily would kill him if she found out, hopefully his so-called friends wouldn't snitch.

Looking around at his surroundings, James spotted a small house at the end of the street and he hurried over. Luckily, a tiny old man was outside watering his plants and humming to himself.

"Uh, sir? Could you tell me where Godric's Hollow is?" The old man looked up, a kind smile on his face, and answered in a shaky, scratchy voice, "You one of them wizard folk, eh? Me granddaughter's one. Heard that you can only see it if yeh know it's there."

So, this one's a muggle. Well, no matter, if he knew about wizards…

"But, sir, where is it?" The old man didn't answer, he just continued to water and hum. James, too restless to wait, turned to leave, "Oh, wait now sonny, since you seem to be in quite the hurry, I'll tell yeh. It's five blocks that way, the sign's near a white fence, surprised yeh didn't see it, since you a wizard 'n all…"

…He was such an idiot…

Turning around with a quick thank you, James sped off. He ran _right_ by it, how stupid could he be? Sighing at the thought of wasting all that valuable time, James hurried on at a faster pace. Then, the idiocy of this whole running thing came to mind and he halted suddenly.

…Apparate he could. Apparate he must. Focusing on the white picket fence, James closed his eyes and with a loud crack, was gone before any muggle, if one was around, could blink an eye.

Opening his eyes, James followed the long, somewhat winding road, looking himself over one last time. His hair would look a bit more windblown than usual but it could easily fall into place, the hems of his dress robes were splattered with mud but that couldn't be helped, his glasses were slightly askew, and, as he searched his pockets, he realized, the ring was missing.

Skidding to a stop, the groom began to rummage frantically through the pockets of his robes and anywhere else the ring could be, but, James came to the conclusion it wasn't there.

Shit, shit, Padfoot shit. He was dead, utterly damned, burning in a lake of fire, in an utter hell. There was no absolute WAY he was going to that wedding without Lily's ring. But, where could it have fallen out?

At the old man's!

With another loud crack, James found himself in front of the old man's yard, the old man himself now setting down his watering can and heading toward the house.

"H-Hey! Mister! Did you happen to see a ring around here?" The old man turned, still wearing that kind smile he had earlier, and called back, "You mean this one?" He held up his arm and something glistened in the sun.

"Yeah, that's it." James vaulted over the fence and hurried up to the old man who was many feet shorter than he. "Thank you." But just as James reached out to take it, the old man huffed, sliding the ring until it was sandwiched between his index finger and middle. "Uh…" James was startled by the action.

"In my day, when someone younger than myself would ask someone my age directions and got them, you were supposed to offer them something in return." The old man stared at him sternly. "And because you didn't do so, I was forced to take something in return for my good graces. As I was once a pickpocket in my youth, it was easy to take this from you. I also like the gem, be worth a profit, it would." The man's accent had quickly disappeared during this speech and James realized that the sweet-old-man-act was just a cover-up.

"But…uh…sir…"

"Now, be gone with you, I've wasted enough of my valuable time." He swiped his hand at the younger man beside him in an unofficial end to the conversation.

"But…old man…"

"My name is Thomas Fiddle, not 'old man'. Now, what did I say about leaving?"

"I don't care who you are, I just need my ring back!"

"Well, do you think I honestly care?" Thomas Fiddle turned his attention back to the boy and glared at him ruthlessly.

"Look, I'm really late already and I really need to get to my wedding!" James tried to explain as he checked his watch.

"Ah, late to your own wedding, are we? Still doesn't make me want to give you this any more than I did before." Mr. Fiddle sneered slyly.

"Look, it's my wife's wedding ring…"  
"So she's been married before, eh? Sly devil aren't you, marrying someone older."

"N-No! That's not what I meant! Just give me the damn ring!" James yelled. This man was confusing him. "Well, what do _I_ get out of it?" James thought for a second before pulling out one gold Galleon. "This."

The man's eyes brightened but he still eyed the boy in front of him suspiciously. "That's real gold, is it?" Fiddle asked, twirling the ring, now at the top of his index finger, apprehensively. "Yeah. I have a lot more too. If you give me back that ring, I promise to pay you back even more gold." James told the man, nodding and grinning. As he suspected, this man was a greedy pig. Not too smart to tell someone you were a pickpocket…

Fiddle, smiling slyly, took the Galleon slowly and began to hand James the ring. But just as it reached James's palm, Fiddle pulled out a large plank of wood from behind his back and whapped the boy on the head.

James saw stars and almost dropped to the ground, not noticing that Thomas Fiddle was hurrying toward the door. Fiddle was intent on calling the police, he planned to say that he'd been attacked from behind, but never made it to the doorframe, for an "OBLIVIATE!" was heard and then black, was all he saw.

James stood up shakily, pocketing his wand once again, and walking over to the elder man's body. Quickly taking the ring and the Galleon from Fiddle's hand, he stashed them in his pockets and apparated back to where he had been before.

--

Sirius Black shifted upon his other leg, anxious and tired of standing in the one spot he'd been in for the last five minutes. Where was James? He should have been here by now. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood at his side, and he glanced at them worriedly. He started as the music blared on and the flower girl and ring barer emerged from the arch above the chapel's backdoor. No way, it couldn't be starting already. Not now, the groom wasn't even here yet! The rest of the occupants seemed to have realized this for they had been whispering about it earlier but now were quiet. As soon as the two reached the podium, they hurried to their own sides and Sirius gulped. James, you better hurry…

--

James hurtled into the church's front yard and blindly found his way around the side of the ancient building. There was no need to draw attention to himself and James sighed in relief as he realized all he could hear was the music playing. The groom dearly hoped he wasn't too late.

Breaking through the large bush that was planted next to the stairs meant to hold the best man and others, James staggered up next to Sirius and leaned against his best friend, wheezing and gasping for air.

"'Bout time." He heard the dog Animagus murmur and all James could do was nod in reply. Remus shook his head and Peter grinned, winking and giving the groom a thumbs-up.

The Preacher raised an eyebrow and stared at James questioningly but the messy haired man just shrugged, still trying to catch his breath.

Sirius, jabbing James in the shoulder, pointed at the arch and James gulped, straightening himself. Here she came.

--

Lily was ready to correct the statement she had made from within the dressing room, _this_ was the most nervous she'd ever felt. Her father, Richard, stood at her side, smiling proudly, and her best friend, Lindsey Prewitt, stood behind her, holding her train. James had BETTER be out there, or I'm going to murder him.

But, if he was, she had only one thought to it. That this was the moment of truth, her utter, bittersweet doom. Bye, bye freedom, hello dork. This thought was followed by the image of James tripping and spilling punch all over her wedding dress. She sighed, but then, another image replaced this one. James stood, hair slightly blowing in the wind, hand laying upon in a way to try and keep it down, the other at his side, the sunset's colors of orange and yellow flittering across his smiling face, glasses shining. Lily smiled, maybe not so much of a dork after all.

"Ready?" was what her father whispered in her ear as he gently clasped his arm around her own. Lily, still smiling, tightened her own arm around Richard's and whispered back, "As ready as I'll ever be." And then, they walked out.

The sun blinded her at first but thanks to a cloud that seemed to feel it was needed to shade her, floated by and she saw everyone around her. And, to her full relief, James was there, muddy, but there. And did he look handsome as ever. In that tired, murdering-like way. Sirius stood at his side, grinning like a fool and winking at her, Remus and Peter beside him, both smiling.

James's parents and relatives were on the right side and Lily's were on the left. Brina and Harold Potter nodded as she passed and so did many of James's other relatives. Marigold Evans waved encouragingly from her seat in the third row, camera sitting snug in her lap. Lily softly waved back, smiling, and then blinked as she realized they had arrived.

Richard Evans snaked his arm out of Lily's and began to make his way toward his wife but before he left, whispering into Lily's ear, he said, "I believe this one you chose right." Lily made her way up to James and they clasped hands. The ceremony had begun.

"_We are gathered here today…_"

"I _told_ you to come here right after you were finished cleaning up!" Lily whispered harshly to James, making sure no one heard them, even the preacher.

"I'm sorry Lils, but I sorta fell asleep…"

"_Sorta?_ You almost missed your own wedding!"

"Hey…how'd you know…? … _SIRIUS!_"

"He came and told me a little while after he found out, told me Remus wanted him to."

"Traitors, I'll get them when this is all over with."

"_To witness the joining of one man and one woman…_"

"You nervous?" James asked quietly, squeezing his seconds-away-wife's hand.

"Yeah." She answered as quietly, ducking her head slightly.

"_In this matrimony we are to see the succession of the entwining of two hearts set to one…_"

"This speech is different than the one I heard at my aunt's. Why?"

"Don't want to copy the muggles, do we? Yeah, it's different. We wizards like to keep original."

"I see."

"_In hope they will live together in peace and prosperity_

_For as long as they live and until the die_"

"Which won't be very soon, might I add."

"Shh, let him finish." Lily giggled as quietly as she could.

"_For tomorrow's break of dawn may not be as planned_

_We hope that their love for each other will keep them safe_

_And protect themselves for the darkness that may lie ahead_

_And for the children they may bear…_"

James almost choked at that.

"…_Together to be safe and loved by them. _

_For love is a strong and natural bond between one man and one woman_

_For together they may conquer all odds_

_And now, forever shall they be happy,"_

"Will you, James Reed Potter, take this woman to be your officially wedded wife until death do you part?"

"_But this part is mostly the same._" James added with a smile before turning to the preacher and crying out,

"Hell yes!"

"A simple 'I do' would have been enough." The Preacher added, eyes stern, as the people around chuckled. "Who hired you?" was Sirius's mock serious question. The preacher ignored all of this and coughed into his fist before continuing,

"And do you, Lily Audrey Evans, take this man to be your officially wedded husband until death do you part?"

"I do." Lily breathed, eyes shining.

"Then, you may kiss the bride."

"WAHOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius cried, jumping up and waving his fist into the air as James and Lily leaned forward and embraced lips, followed by a quick blast of fireworks, colored in red and gold, flaring across the sky. James and Lily turned their attentions to the display and both grinned at each other, the cheers around them deafening.

--

James and Lily had never seen so many presents, nor been to a celebration this big since Hogwarts. The cake had just been brought out into the new couple's vision and it was beautiful, towering above them in white icing laced with red. Small, moving replicas of Lily and James stood atop the cake, both complaining in their small voices about Peter being too close to the cake. Sirius had come over, pounding James on the back and trying to steal Lily's veil once again, grinning like the fool he was. Remus and Peter had both shook hands with James and smiled at Lily, congratulating them both. Watching Sirius and Peter creep up to the cake, James and Lily didn't notice the scrawny male photographer walk up to them.

"Excuse me, Mr. And Mrs. Potter?"

Lily and James jumped, whirling around and staring down at the man who was much, _much_ shorter than they. "Uh, yes?" James asked politely. "Picture?" "Oh, of course!" Lily cried, realizing what the little man meant.

The small photographer ushered them out to a more open space, Sirius and Remus quickly following after. "Hey! Wait! You can't forget your best mates, now can you?" Sirius cried as he caught up to the both. They were standing in front of the camera, watching as the man set it up. It was one of those old-fashioned ones, where you had to set it up on a stand and use a small button attached to a string that led to the camera.

"Now, how could I forget you guys?" James asked with mock hurt in his voice, placing his palm against his chest, where most likely his heart was. "Oh, we could name many occasions," was Remus's only reply to that. James rolled his eyes as Lily giggled beside him.

"Is that all?" The photographer's bored voice broke into their conversation and as James turned to nod, Sirius placed his hand over his brow and said, "Hey, where's Wormtail?" Remus turned to look and seemed to spot him for he said; "He made it to the cake I see. He's all in it too. I feel for those figurines, Peter's almost as bad as Sirius." Sirius, pretending to look taken aback, did not have time to reply because Remus was already running toward their rat friend and he quickly called over his shoulder, "I'll go get him out, you three take the picture. Never really liked them anyway."

"Are you ready _now_?" came the rather agitated voice of their photographer. James nodded before Sirius could bite back. "Alright, pose and do it quick, I really would like to get out of this happy dump."

The three, ignoring the man's comment, did as he told them to. James stood straight, arm around Lily's waist and was smiling brightly. Lily had her hands clasped together in front of her, a kind, gentle smile on her face and her veil removed. Sirius had his arm roughly wrapped around James's neck and was leaning against his best friend's back although positioned behind Lily, a goofy grin upon his face. The flash went off and the man quickly packed his stuff up, turning and leaving at a bored pace. Unwinding themselves from each other, they all stared as another man walked up to them, holding in his hand a clipboard.

"James Potter?" he asked. James nodded, "Yeah, that's me. What do you want?" The man briskly nodded in reply and flipped the first page over, "I am from the Ministry of Magic, Department of Misuse of Magic. Sign here and we'll send you the bill."

James stared at the clipboard, suddenly realizing what the man was talking about, and screamed, "DAMMIT!"

_--The End—_

--

There, that's my first official fic. Took a while, this one. Hope you enjoy it, kinda long, huh? Oh, and I, uh, thought it would be easier to make up the wedding speech because if they(most of them, anyway) believe muggles are below them, I don't really believe traditional wizards would use the same wedding speech. Oh, and more little notes:

-The names that you do not recognize I made up for purposes of this fic, I have no idea what Lily and James's middle names are nor do I know Lily's or James's parents names or if her best friend was named Lindsey.

**-Sorry for the cursing, but, they're nineteen after all. And about that, I don't _know_ when the two got married but…I just liked that age so yah…**

**-I believe that's all really…hope you enjoyed it!**

EDIT: I revamped it simply because it was very unorganized. Sorry about that.


End file.
